


family

by skyhillian



Series: Characters in Prose [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Poetry, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the love of a family is like nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	family

a father's kiss  
a mother's love  
something to hold you  
close and warm

a feeling so sweet  
something so sure  
a beauty to always  
behold

when it's gone you're  
cold  
lost and afraid  
and you're not sure  
who you are anymore


End file.
